My Chunin Romance (MCR)
by Kyraito
Summary: Recueil de Drabble/SongDrable sur les chansons de My Chemical Romance. Chaque chanson est adapté à un personnage ou à une situation en pensée ou histoire, pensez à lire la lyrics avant ! / Adaptation libre et un peu émo de chansons du groupe MCR tourné à la sauce Naruto, passez faire un tour c'est gratuit ! Ratting:T dans le doute.
1. Parade Noire ( The Black Parade )

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voici le premier chapitre de ce qui sera un Recueil/SongFic sur My Chemical Romance. Toutes ces petites histoires/Pensées sont des interprétations libres de chansons de My Chemical Romance, adapté à des personnages de Naruto. L'univers peut être réel ou bien garder celui de l'anime d'origine dépendant du chapitre. SasuNaru, NaruSasu, pleins d'autres couples en fond, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, une Review est ce qui fait le plus plaisir, sentez-vous libre de critiquer !_

 _C:1 - La Parade Noire ( The Black Parade ) - Sasuke_

* * *

C'était un beau jour d' été. Quelques nuages blancs décoraient le ciel d'un bleu parfait, une légère brise soulevait les feuilles d'un vert éclatant des arbres de Konoha. Oui... Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, mon père m'avais emmené dans la ville pour voir une fanfare. Elle passait chaque année et il voulait absolument que je la vois, j' tais tout enjoué même si je ne savais pourquoi. Dans les allées, moi assis sur ses épaules pour avoir une vue d'ensemble des chariots passants, délivrant une musique plus que connue, Il m'avait dit:

" Fils, quand tu grandira, voudrais-tu être, le sauveur des brisés ? Des battus et des damnés ? "

Je me souviens, Il disait;

" Un jour, je te laisserais un fantôme, pour te guider travers l' été. Pour joindre la Parade Noire. "

Oh, je m'en rappelle comme si c' tait hier oui. C' était bien avant tout ce massacre... bien avant toutes ces histoires. Je n'oublierais jamais le visage que mon père avait ce jour là , il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, oubliant complètement mon grand frère pourtant tellement plus digne d'intérêt. En y repensant, j'ai l'impression qu'il savait. Qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer, et qu'il me demandait de les guider. Tout ceux qui ont étés brisés. Et il savait que je serais le dernier, dans la nuit. À la tête d'une parade noire. Il m'avait demandé d'être le sauveur des Uchiha. Et je le serais. C'est pour ce jour. C'est pour lui. Pour eux tous. Rien ne me fera changé d'idée. Je suis désolé, Naruto mais je ne peux pas oublier. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me regardent, d'autres, que je devrais juste m'en aller.

À Travers tout ça, Les haut et les bas, les corps dans les rues... Quand tu seras parti, j'aimerais que tu sache que je continuerai. Naruto, je continuerai et malgré ta mort et le fait que tu sois partis je continuerai. Mon coeur ne pourras pas le contenir, et même l'hymne de la parade ne pourra l'exprimer. Je ne pourrais que t'envoyer dans mes rêves décimés, et j'entendrais ta voix me dire comme autrefois "Ta misère et ta haine nous tuera tous". Tu me dirais de crier fort, de le crier clairement, de défier jusqu'à la fin. Pour continuer, tu me dirais de passer au travers des peurs, des visages déconfits de mes pairs.

Naruto, veille moi car je ne pourrais jamais faire attention à tout ça.

Non, c'est marche ou crève, le monde n'aura jamais mon être. Vous pouvez tenter, vous ne me briserez jamais. Je ne m'expliquerais pas ni ne dirais pardon. Je n'ai pas honte, je montrerais ma cicatrice. Portez un toast, pour tout les brisés, car ce monde ne prendra jamais mon être.


	2. Schizophrénie ( Mama )

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ce Recueil sur des chansons de My Chemical Romance. Celui-ci est adapté à Itachi dans un univers réel, pensez à voir la lyrics avant de lire ! Bonne lecture et comme toujours une Review est ce qui fait le plus plaisir, même un ans après je la lirais !_

 _C:2 - Schizophrénie ( Mama ) - Itachi_

* * *

Les planchers craquent, la télévision diffuse une image enneigé, du bruit. L'horloge se répète. Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac. Je deviens fou. Maman, on iras tous en enfer. Oh, Maman, on va tous en enfer.

Il fait pluvieux, c'est la nuit et le vent se déchaîne. Le ciel est noir d'encre, l'odeur tiède de charogne. Et je suis là, devant toi. C'est ton tour mais, Maman, dis toi qu'on va tous en enfer. Je n'ai pas décidé d'être comme ça. Je n'ai jamais décidé de faire ça ! Je t'écrirais bien une lettre, et te souhaiterais de bien te porter mais, Maman on est tous en enfer !

Et voilà, Maman, on va tous mourir ! Maman on va tous mourir ! J'en ris j'en cris, Arrête de me poser des questions, je déteste te voir pleurer... Maman, on va tous crever ! Mais quand tu partiras, ne me blâme pas ! On s'est laissé baigné dans les flammes trop longtemps ! Je te rendais si fière, tu ne nous laisserais jamais partir, et quand tu iras, ne me rend surtout pas notre amour.

Oh, j'ai tellement besoin d'aide ! Mais Maman on est tous pleins de mensonges, tu sais. On ne compte tous que pour des mouches. C'est horrible, ils construisent déjà un cercueil à ta taille ! Aide moi !

Maman, ce sont tous des menteurs ! Regarde donc ce que qu'ils m'ont fait. Tu aurais préféré une fille, ou j'aurais du être un meilleur fils. Tu aurais dus... J'aurais pu être un meilleur fils.

Et quand on disparaîtra ne nous blâme pas. On c'est baigné trop longtemps dans les flammes. Tu étais trop fière de moi, tu répète que, " Tu n'es plus mon fils ! ", " Pour ce que tu as fait, ils ont un endroit pour toi ! " Ça me rend heureux, et je ris aux éclats car maman, on va tous en enfer. Les yeux exorbités, dilatés, la bouche sèche maman, on va tous en enfer ! C'est plaisait, sauf pour l'odeur de charogne ! Oh maman ! On va en enfer !

Et si tu nous appelais chéris, je te chanterais peut-être une chanson ! Mais la merde que j'ai faite avec ce putain de flingue, On est damnés, après tout ! On tombe à travers la fortune et les flammes, et comme tu ne peux plus rester je te montrerais comment partir !

Mon pyjamas est tout taché, mais je continue, oh et toi ! Quand ton frère, quand nous, ne seront plus là, lève ton verre haut, car aujourd'hui nous sommes morts !


	3. Sur ce monde seule ( Famous Last Words )

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voici le troisième Drabble/SongDrabble sur My Chemical Romance ! Cette fois sous forme de dialogues, dans l'univers de l'anime, au moment du départ de Sasuke du village de konoha. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer par pigeon voyageur une petite review si vous avez apprécié ou même juste pour faire une critique, sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _C:3 - Sur ce monde seule ( Famous Last Words ) - Sakura_

* * *

 _" Tu es vraiment lourde. "_

"

\- Désormais je sais, que je ne peux pas te faire rester... C'est horrible... Qu'es-tu devenu ? Tout ces moments... te souviens tu seulement d'eux ? Te souviens-tu de l'équipe sept ? Te souviens-tu de votre entrainement, à toi et à Naruto pour apprendre à marcher sur les arbres !? Ou est-ce que ta haine t'as pris jusqu'à même ça.

Mais où est ton coeur ? Qu'est-il devenu ? Mais où est ton coeur ! Où est ton... Je sais... Qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour changer ce moment. Pour le changer... Changer...

Il y a tellement de lumières qu'elles invoquent une ombre sur toi ! Mais est-ce que je peux te parler ? Bien, est-ce dur à comprendre ? Je suis incomplète ! Comment mener une vie si exigeante... _Je me sens si faible..._ Comment mener un... Amour si exigeant ? _Je n'arrive même plus à parlé !_

Je n'ai pas peur de continuer à vivre ! Je n'ai pas peur de marcher dans ce monde seule ! Si tu restais, tu serais pardonné. Rien de ce que tu peux dire ne pourra m'empêcher de te ramener ! "

Sasuke se met à rire nasillement.

"

\- Peux-tu le voir ? Mes yeux brillent de milles feux. Parce que je suis de l'autre coté, d'un miroir noir ! Je suis incomplet... Une haine qui est si exigeante ! Je vois flou... Vivre ne me fait pas peur, Marcher seul dans ce monde ne m'effraie pas ! Rien de ce que tu peux dire ne me retiendra, Sakura. "

"

\- Ces lumières t'ont toujours aveuglés ! Elles t'ont toujours aveuglés ! Je te vois dépérir devant moi, J'ai dit, Je te voir dépérir juste devant moi ! Avec des mots que je n'aurais jamais pensé dire, Éveillée et sans peurs, Endormi ou mort.

Je n'ai pas peur de continuer à vivre ! je n'ai plus peur de parcourir ce monde seule ! Si tu reste tu sera pardonné, rien de ce que tu ne peux dire m'empêchera de te ramener chez nous."


End file.
